


I Need Penny Haywood in My Life

by Ke_chan



Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Female Rowan Khanna, Filling in Between the Lines, Fluff and Angst, My First Fanfic, Not sure where all this is going, POV Third Person, Self-Esteem Issues, Tags May Change, Wizards come of age at 17
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ke_chan/pseuds/Ke_chan
Summary: Hogwarts Mystery starting late in the 4th year. Kaelyn Kensley has loads on her mind but can only focus on blonde hair and a smile.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so yeah I've written few fics just for myself but never shared, so this is my first public work. I have a lot written already but I jump around as ideas come to me so I'm not sure how quickly updates will come, but I wanted to lay down an intro to make sure I stayed on it. I'm a hopeless romantic so I know a lot will come off sappy but I'm not sorry. Hopefully someone will like it. <:)

Angsty…it was the only word to Kaelyn Kensley’s current mood, and it was more and more becoming her constant state of being.

She hadn’t come to Hogwarts with romance on her mind at all. Her initial goals were basic: learn magic, investigate the vaults, find her brother. The plan was to keep mostly to herself so there would be no distractions to those goals. Rowan Khanna and Ravenclaw had made that seem even simpler; there would be nothing to get between her and all the research she would need to do. No one would question a Ravenclaw devoting all her efforts to study. But then Merula came along with her own vault obsession, then a growing list of curse-breaking allies, and it was suddenly apparent that nothing would be as basic as Kaelyn had imagined. Especially when she realized that a convenient friendship had blossomed into quite a crush.

Considering how long her family had dealt with the shame, mockery, and stigma surrounding Jacob’s escapades, Kaelyn was truly surprised at how quickly she (mostly) outgrew the initial “cursed kid” label so many had applied to her. Granted, her early vault successes and temporary inclusion in the Weird Sisters had probably helped considerably. She’d made friends in all the right places and had a plethora of contacts, so by the time she recognized the butterflies growing in the pit of her stomach, she probably could have had any number of people take her up on a date. Andre made it sound like the easiest thing in the world, and even offered to help set her up some time if she wanted. Simple again.

Except like everything else, it was turning out to be anything but simple. Sure, she was certain there would be takers. Most of her popularity was based on overinflated rumors and who she knew, but she had her odd share of admirers and hero worshippers. And even if nothing serious came of it, it felt likely that many of her friends might be on board with a date or two. She suspected even Rowan would say yes, if she asked. But of course, it had to be Penny.

Penny frickin’ Haywood. Plenty of fish in the proverbial sea, but Kaelyn just had to go and fall for only the prettiest, most popular person in their year. The blonde Hufflepuff was friends with everyone, up on all the gossip, excelled in her classes, and again, yeah, _super pretty_. Really, not at all the kind of person Kaelyn would have thought would catch her eye. Parties and popularity? Gossip? Definitely not her thing…except that it hadn’t taken long for her to learn a side of Penny that few were familiar with.

Kaelyn remembered the first time she’d asked Penny for help (like anyone could ever forget the enthusiastic smile she’d received). Immediately, Penny had jumped at the chance to work with her, even hinting that she didn’t really cherish parties as much as people seemed to assume. _“No one ever asks me to join them on death-defying adventures!”_ Before Kaelyn knew it, she’d discovered that the pretty, touchy-feely, popular Hufflepuff was secretly a complete badass with a thirst for adventure rivaled only by her passion for potion-making. She was the center of the rumor mill, yet any true secret shared with her was safer than gold at Gringott’s. She had loads of friends, but only a tiny handful who actually knew her. And Kaelyn was completely hooked.

Originally, she’d been so focused on finding the vaults and saving her brother that she’d tried hard to toe the line and stay out of as much unrelated mischief as possible. The vaults got her in to enough trouble as it was. Then Penny showed up and with just a few words, suddenly Kaelyn was jinxing prefects and helping steal ingredients from the potions lab to brew some crazy forgetfulness potion the blonde had to be talked out of using. It didn’t seem to matter how much Kaelyn’s brain said no, if Penny asked, her answer was yes. The young curse-breaker seriously doubted she would have ever bothered jumping through the endless hoops of becoming an animagus (keeping that mandrake leaf in her mouth for a month was pure torture), but Penny wanted to try brewing it and she needed a guinea pig, so now Kaelyn could become a cat at will. Sure it was awesome and had its uses, but again, it was mainly to impress that blonde vixen with an angel’s smile.

People said to reach for the stars, and Kaelyn just had to go further. Penny was more than out of her league, she was out of her galaxy and seemed positively unobtainable. And so the Ravenclaw girl sat every day, hanging out or scheming with her unlikely group of friends, completely entranced by the sound of Penny’s voice and the deep blue of her eyes, while trying to appear calm and collected to everyone around them. Kaelyn could feel her resolve starting to crack, and she had developed a tendency to blurt out her feelings to semi-strangers for some strange reason. The Weird Sisters’ cheering charms had probably helped that along, but it was still the weirdest moment to come busting out with her secret crush. _But the way those blue eyes had looked at her when she was up on that stage!_

It didn’t help that Penny came bearing gifts of hugs and cuddles for everyone she saw. How was Kaelyn supposed to feign mere friendship when something as simple as inviting the blonde to sit by her resulted in a breathtaking grin and snuggle time? Or even worse, when things got serious and Penny put on her determined face and pledged her Hufflepuff loyalty, and Kaelyn could melt into a puddle right then and there. Kaelyn’s previous boggart encounter had manifested itself as You-Know-Who, but she was now certain that any new boggart she might chance upon would morph into an angry looking Penny telling her she never wanted to see her again…and the witty Ravenclaw just couldn’t think of anything _Riddikulus_ enough to make the defensive spell work on that.

It didn’t take long for Rowen to peg her, she could tell. They never talked about it but anything even mildly Penny related had her clever friend shooting her insightful, amused looks. She had a feeling Tonks had noticed, as well, but surprisingly the metamorphmagus kept whatever thoughts she had to herself. Kaelyn abashedly recalled just recently when she’d been studying Red Caps in the library with Charlie and Tonks, Charlie had pointed out where the book said “Red Caps think anything that’s beautiful is repulsive…”

The word beautiful had immediately played an unavoidable game of word association in Kaelyn’s brain and before she could turn on her mental filter, she was already exclaiming, “That’s it! I have to talk to Penny…” She’d blanched, knowing it was way too late to take the words back, but Tonks had smirked and played along with her little slip.

_“Good plan, Kaelyn. If he’s repulsed by prettiness, then Penny can be our secret weapon.”_ It had actually inspired a real plan for a beautification potion, but at the time Kaelyn had wished for nothing more than the earth to split open and swallow her up.

And now here she was in 4th year Herbology, between all those very astute people in her life, trying desperately to pay attention to the plants she was supposed to be watering all while the girl of her dreams was going on about a new potion she was working on and she was just _so damn cute_.

Students were still sleepwalking into the woods and Rakepick was eyeing Kaelyn like some kind of sacrificial lamb. She hadn’t managed to find the missing centaur arrowhead yet, Flitwick was busily prepping her for Prefect status, and all Kaelyn wanted to do was push Penny onto the table beside them and kiss her senseless…and Kaelyn Kensley knew she was in way over her head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A planned study session takes a wrong turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm trying to play around the actual game events as much as possible without just relying on their dialogue, but every now and then I'll use a sentence verbatim because the wording is so perfect. Another sort of short chapter as I get into this.

The next few days proved even more distracting, with Snape still holding Merula’s borrowed broom hostage until Kaelyn had sufficiently finished spying on Rakepick for him. At the very least, running from class to class while jumping to trace the duplicitous Curse-Breaker’s movements served to help keep Kaelyn’s mind off a certain budding Potioneer. Unfortunately, Kaelyn had found that subterfuge was really not her forte. Rakepick knew she’d been at it the whole time, just like all the professors could always tell when she was lying. Embarrassing…but apparently the Potions Master had expected that outcome and returned the broom, as agreed.

She’d practically hurtled back to the forest. Rakepick’s niffler Sickleworth had found the arrowhead easily this time and Kaelyn got to enjoy a little time with Penny wrapped around behind her on their shared broom. It was completely innocent, but Kaelyn loved the way Penny’s fingers would graze across her stomach when she held on, almost like she meant to do it. The beautification potion had gone over amusingly well against the Red Cap, so once they cleared up Hagrid’s Bundimun mess and he was ready to escort them, they would be ready to get to the next vault.

But in the midst of things, Kaelyn had forgotten about the upcoming Potions exam that would be so important for her Prefect placement. She owed Tonks big time for reminding her, _and_ for reaching out to Penny to arrange a study date for the evening before.

It wasn’t like it was a _real_ date, Kaelyn reminded herself as she looked in the mirror of her dormitory, but still…it was alone time with Penny that she had really been missing. Of course, Tonks had stressed the “date” part, hinting strongly at something the brunette was certain wasn’t there, but she couldn’t help but read into it.

In her reflection, deep set green eyes peered out from behind dark rimmed glasses framing a pale, heart shaped face. She sighed and ran a brush through her defiant hair. It didn’t seem to matter what she did with it, it remained an untamable mess of dark chestnut brown curls. While Kaelyn never exactly felt pretty, she sometimes thought she pulled off cute girl next door reasonably well, and right then she was pretty pleased. It had to be good enough for a study not-actually-a-date date. Still, the butterflies in her stomach had seemed to morph into something much larger, like doxies or Cornish pixies…or hippogryffs.

“Stop being silly,” she scolded the mirror image. “She’s one of your very best friends in the world, and you really have to learn to deal with this infatuation like a decent human being. You’re so desperate to not make it weird that you’re making it weird!”

Still, Kaelyn practically flew to the Great Hall to grab a quick bite before their meeting, where just a quick sight of golden plaits left her unable to stop her momentum from wandering that direction. The sweet Hufflepuff noticed immediately and greeted her with a smile.

“Hey Kae, ready to study?”

“Yeah,” Kaelyn shoved her nerves down deep and tried to project casual confidence. “I know I was supposed to meet you in the library in a while, but I hadn’t seen you yet today and wanted to make sure we were still on.”

Penny _beamed_ up at Kaelyn and her response filled the brunette with joy. “Are you kidding? There’s literally _nothing_ I’d rather be doing than helping you with Potions.”

It was amazing and Kaelyn’s heart soared. They’d chatted eagerly for a minute and Penny seemed completely sincere and excited about the plans…until the talk of prefects came up. All at once that same heart did a 180 as Penny frowned and suggested she talk to Rowan about competing for the position. True, Kaelyn hadn’t stopped to consider how much her best friend might want to be the next Ravenclaw prefect, so she probably _should_ talk to her. And it was completely normal for their supportive Hufflepuff friend to worry about everyone’s feelings in any given scenario, so Penny wasn’t necessarily skiving out of helping Kaelyn study…but it was hard for Kaelyn to internalize that thought when it felt like her chest was in a vise. She felt herself nodding absently and promising to go take care of it. Then the disappointed Ravenclaw excused herself and turned so quickly that she missed the blushing, startled look of realization that came over Penny’s features.

By the time Kaelyn got to the library her mood was intensely sour, and she was considering giving Rowan the cold shoulder and studying alone. Rowan was her first and best friend at Hogwarts, but Kaelyn was seriously conflicted about her study date with Penny becoming a potential study session with Rowan. She was just getting up the nerve to tell her friend she was too busy to talk, when Rowan greeted her with such optimism that the young curse-breaker felt queasy with guilt. She couldn’t stay mad with her for something completely out of her control, and when Rowan suggested a friendly competition for prefect, the intellectual in her jumped at the notion. Ultimately, the study session was quite productive and both Ravenclaws went into Potions the next day in high spirits.

Unfortunately, Snape shamed the whole room for their performance, even his prized Slytherin Merula. Kaelyn had been extremely pleased with her completed draught and thought Rowan and Merula did fantastic, as well, but it was apparently one of those days where nothing was good enough to satisfy him. She walked dully down the corridor and wondered vaguely if even Penny could have impressed the irritable Professor that day.

“Kaelyn?” Kaelyn nearly jumped from her skin at the sound of her name behind her. ' _Speak of the beautiful devil.'_   She knew the voice well, of course, but wasn’t expecting it right then, on the tail end of their humiliating lesson. She figured there was no point in hiding her disappointment as she turned gloomily.

“Hey Penn…What’s up?”

“Um…are you okay?”

“Fine. A whole night of study and prep to get lambasted for making excellent calming draughts and told _none_ of us were good enough for prefect. It was great.”

Penny looked alarmed and guilty. “I’m sorry, Kae. I’m sure he didn’t mean it, especially if he dissed Merula, too.”

“Sure. Right. I’m sure it doesn’t mean anything.” Kaelyn sighed and leaned against the wall.

Penny watched her a moment and placed a hand on Kaelyn’s arm. “Look…I’m sorry I sent you off to talk to Rowan when I did…”

Her apology came out fast and muddled, and Kaelyn looked up curiously through her disillusioned fog. “No, it’s fine. It's not your fault Snape hates me. And you were right, Rowan and I needed to talk. We decided we’re both going to try our hardest and see how it goes…not that today was at all helpful for anyone.”

Penny continued quickly as if she were only half listening. “I’m glad you talked that out, but still…I didn’t really understand until you left yesterday.” She paused again and chewed her bottom lip before blurting out, “Tonks had said you needed someone to study with and suggested I help you out, and I really wanted to, but I thought you just needed a study partner and I was worried about Rowan and didn’t think about maybe hurting your feelings!…I didn’t realize you actually wanted to study _with me_ in particular.”

Kaelyn’s pulse picked up and her mind suddenly raced. ‘ _Is she saying what I think she’s saying? Does she actually get it? No, no stop it, I am not making this awkward again!’_ She managed a deep, calming breath. “I did but…no worries. I just…I have a really good time studying with you, like we really connect and it’s fun to bounce stuff off each other in a productive way. It’s like I get…more out of it when we study together?” She finished on an odd questioning note, but Penny was smiling.

“Me too. So I was thinking…maybe we should set up a weekly study night? When you’re not vault hunting, of course.”

Kaelyn grinned, “I’d like that.”

****************

By the next week Hagrid’s Bundimun situation was turning out to be a much bigger challenge than expected, but the girls had managed three individual study sessions that Kaelyn found simultaneously relaxing and nerve-wracking. She really did enjoy studying with Penny on an intellectual level, and was able to be more herself when she didn’t feel like everyone else was watching her, too. Alone, Penny Haywood made things uncomplicated. During Potions study, there were ingredients, instructions, and methods to follow, and there was apparently nothing wrong with getting close to your lab partner in the process. Penny would measure and add portions precisely then cuddle into Kaelyn’s side to discuss the theory behind a potion’s various parts. It was straightforward bliss with no confusing expectations out of anyone else, and Penny moved through everything so naturally that Kaelyn went happily along with it.

It was when they returned to their dorms that the nerve-wracking part took over. Kaelyn prided herself internally on her intellect and was extremely aware of Penny’s blatant displays of affection, but a mountain of self-doubt caused her to end up arguing with Rowan and Tulip every time over the significance of Penny’s “study nights”. Since Penny was so comfortably casual with all her good friends, study cuddles really didn’t mean anything special…even if Kaelyn really wanted them to. Rowan would throw her hands up in despair and yank her bed curtains closed, leaving Kaelyn to put up with Tulip’s continued jabs or hide herself away under her own curtains, burying her face in her pillow. Everyone was so keen on Penny’s feelings, but who would be there to pick up Kaelyn’s feelings if she listened to her friends and they turned out to be wrong? Penny made things better when the day had been hard, or the times when everything was too much and Kaelyn felt like depression might completely overtake her. Somehow Penny always knew and swooped in to fix it. Kaelyn could fall asleep with memories of that vibrant smile and the soft touches they shared and everything was okay.

Kaelyn needed the caring Hufflepuff in her life one way or another, and she wasn’t about to risk that on her friends’ hunches and her own raging hormones, no matter how badly she wanted it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does vault-hunting allow time for a school dance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus begins the Celestial Ball side quest, with an obvious focus on Penny as the date of choice. I've added to and changed most of the dialogue, and moved a few events around the timetable, but I would still consider this spoilers if you haven't done the quest yet. Thank you all for your comments so far, it makes it easier to continue!

Rowan and Kaelyn had just joined Tulip in Transfiguration when Professor McGonagall entered and announced they were to meet in the Great Hall before class would begin. Kaelyn glanced around the room as hands shot up. Ben was quivering nervously in his chair, certain (as usual), that it meant the worst for them all. And while sudden meetings frequently meant something unfortunate had occurred, it seemed their steely professor was a bit too lighthearted at the moment for it to be anything concerning. Still, she refused to answer any questions and sent them on straight away, following behind as the room cleared.

As they made their way into the Great Hall, it dawned on the class that only fourth years were coming to the mysterious meeting. Up front, Dumbledore waited patiently at the head table and the heads of house were joining him one by one. At nearby tables, Kaelyn could see their other friends looked just as perplexed as the Ravenclaws.

“What do you think is going on?” Tulip asked.

“I don’t know, but the teachers all look way too happy for there to be something wrong,” Rowan responded.

“Maybe they’re starting a new dueling club?” Kaelyn added hopefully, though that seemed unlikely so late in the term.

Their guesses were silenced by the casual clearing of Professor Dumbledore’s throat. He smiled and welcomed them with his usual cheery calm, setting everyone’s nerves at ease before announcing an upcoming Celestial Ball for the assembled fourth years…who immediately lost their collective minds. Questions shot from around the room and the Headmaster answered them in turn. The ball would be Friday evening in the Great Hall, dress would be formal, they could each bring a guest, and there would be a student decorating committee with the head of the committee chosen that afternoon in the library. With that, the jovial headmaster wished them all well and dismissed them, and groups of excited fourth years instantly huddled together to begin planning.

Kaelyn felt overwhelmed amidst her friends’ excitement. A ball, really? She had plans that afternoon to help Hagrid finish off the infestation in his hut, and he’d promised to lead them into the forest that weekend. There was no way she had time for such flippant activities as a school dance…but a casual glance over at Penny was met with the usual warm smile, and the curse-breaker spun back to the surrounding chatter with newfound clarity. Merula was prodding Kaelyn obnoxiously for her opinion on holding a ball, which was strange because Snyde never seemed to give a damn what she thought about anything, and Kaelyn told her as much.

“I’m surprised you would care what I think, Merula.”

“That’s fair. I don’t care what you think most of the time. It just seems off that they would hold this now, with the whole sleepwalking curse still going.”

“Maybe…but it makes people happy and takes their mind off curses for a while, so that has to count for something.”

By that point Dumbledore had returned to the podium to remind everyone they’d been dismissed and should be returning to their classes, for all the good it did. Gradually, though, students noticed the increasingly souring looks of their teachers and trickled from the Hall before things got bad. Kaelyn was turning to follow Rowan to Transfiguration when Penny grabbed her robes, clearly as excited about the news as the rest of her friends, and perhaps even more so. “Kaelyn, can you meet me in the Artefact Room later? I want to talk to you about the Celestial Ball.”

The Ravenclaw’s eyes widened and she could no longer feel the floor beneath her feet, but forced a reply. “Uh yeah, of course. Is everything okay, Penny?” But Penny only grinned vibrantly at her as she started to back away.

“Yes, everything is brilliant! See you after class!”

Kaelyn could not pay attention at all during Transfiguration. Somehow her previously near perfect Serpensortia kept coming out Orchideous, and even Professor McGonagall’s threats of detention didn’t make a bit of difference. Eventually, the stern teacher gave up on the entire class and assigned them self-study for the rest of the period. Kaelyn doodled in her notebook and avoided Rowan’s attempts to pass her what were obviously nosy messages about Penny, then fled for the Artefact Room as soon as they were dismissed. Penny was already there, though in seemingly lower spirits than before. Kaelyn quirked a brow at her as she shut the door, feeling a dip in her own level of cheer.

“You wanted to see me, Penn? You said everything was brilliant, but you don’t look real thrilled anymore.”

“I’m sorry, Kaelyn. I just…Well, I was hoping to head the decorating committee and wanted to talk to you about giving a hand…but it looks like that may not happen.”

“The decorating committee?” Kaelyn blinked and covered her disappointment with her most stoic face possible. “…I see. I wasn’t sure what you had wanted to talk about.”

“What did you think I wanted to talk about?” Penny looked confused and Kaelyn fidgeted.

“Well…I was kind of hoping you wanted to talk about who we wanted to take to the ball…or something.” _‘Oh, that was lame, Kensley.’_

“Oh! I couldn’t even think about that until the decorations were settled! But yeah, I’m not sure I’ll even get to work on them now.”

Kaelyn’s brow furrowed, still confused. “Why not? Surely no one would object to the most popular fourth year doing our decorations?”

That seemed to be a bad approach, as Penny’s frown only deepened. “That’s just it,” she explained. “Everyone knows me for being nice and popular and good at potions, but I wanted to show that I can do more than that!”

Kaelyn backpedaled rapidly. “I’m sorry Penny, that’s not what I meant!”

“No, I know that, it’s not you. But for some reason Emily Tyler’s made all this her business and wants to run the committee, even though she’s in another year! I think she just wants to head as many student committees as she can. But she’s already going around saying horrible things about me to anyone who will listen, just to get a leg up in the election.”

Kaelyn scowled and felt a return of uncomfortable anger building in her gut. Penny’s concerns had seemed a little trivial in the grand scheme of things until she brought up that name. Then it was clear. Penny just wanted to branch out a little and make sure everyone had fun. But if Emily was involved, proceedings would be anything but fun for anyone involved. “Emily Tyler? She’s a right hag! Bill Weasley fancied her awhile back and she absolutely shredded him. It was awful. No one’s going to buy into rubbish things about you.”

Penny looked miserable. “I don’t know. They may just believe her because she’s older and has more experience with committees. Not everyone knows me the way you do…”

Kaelyn’s heart fluttered a little at that and the soaring eagle within her went on the hunt. “No way. There is _no way_ I will let that phony spread lies about you.” She went uncharacteristically bold and wrapped her arms around Penny, determined to comfort her. “People may not all know you personally, Penn, but you have more than enough solid friends to get through this election with your good name unscathed. I don’t care if Tyler’s headed every committee since her first year, she can’t match you for imagination.”

“But what am I supposed to do? She’s said the craziest things, and I can’t just say rude things about her in return. It wouldn’t be right.”

“Heh, you’re such a Hufflepuff, Pens...It doesn’t matter how many rumors she starts, we’ll be busy pushing your ideas, along with little reminders of how you help and encourage everyone all the time. All positivity, just like you. No one who’s ever spent any time at all with you is going to believe her.”

Penny sniffled and nodded against her and Kaelyn, torn between needing both to defend her and trace her lips across the pulse point in her neck, fought the urge to ask the blonde to the ball right then. _‘Uuuugh she smells so good. I am a horrible person.’_ She squeezed tightly for one more moment before releasing Penny to arm’s-length.

From the looks of her, Penny’s positivity was returning again, so Kaelyn felt it was time to bring this supportive session to a close before she let slip something she wasn’t quite ready to say yet. “I’m going to go ask Bill for some help. After everything that happened with him and Emily, I’m sure he’ll be willing to lend his support. We’ll meet you in the library in a bit, before the election. No more sad faces, promise? They don’t suit you.”

“Promise. Thank you, Kaelyn.”

****************

Students were clearing out of lunch when Kaelyn peered around the Great Hall for Bill Weasley. He really wasn’t hard to pick out with his mane of fiery ginger hair, and Kaelyn shook her head in disbelief at the memory of Tyler’s nasty tirade against him. As preoccupied as her own affections were, Kaelyn was still entirely aware of the multitude of amazing things Bill had going for him. The stuck up Tyler had to be completely daft to miss them in favor of things like wealth and prestige. Honestly, was she a Gryffindor, or a Slytherin? Then again, Kaelyn knew plenty of Slytherins who had their priorities in the right order, so Emily Tyler really had no excuse. Kaelyn made her way down the long Gryffindor table to Bill and sat across from him, giving him a moment to notice her and shut the book he was studying.

“Hey Bill.”

“Oh hi Kaelyn. How are things?”

“Suddenly crazy, actually. More so than usual.”

Bill smiled and nodded. “I bet. I heard Dumbledore announced the Celestial Ball this morning…And I know your mind’s on the vault, but you really ought to take some time and go with this. You’ll have a bit of fun and maybe relax some before it’s time to head out into the forest again. Besides, Charlie’s come down with a nasty bug and Madam Pomfrey says he’ll need a few days to get back into the swing of things.”

“Actually, Bill, that’s kind of why I wanted to talk to you.”

“Oh? Something with Charlie?”

“No no…Well, first actually, wish Charlie well for me; I wondered why I didn’t see him today. But I wanted to ask a favor for Penny Haywood. She was really looking forward to leading the decorating committee for the ball and getting our friends together to set it up, but, well…for some reason Emily Tyler is pushing to be elected the head and do her own theme, and I was hoping you’d be willing to help us campaign for Penny’s sake.”

Bill looked less than thrilled with the idea. “I don’t know, Kaelyn. I’d rather not see Emily; it’s bad enough she’s in my house, as it is. I’ve had a hard time getting over how she rejected me. And anyway, why are you asking for my help? This dance is for fourth years.”

“I know. But our focus will be on Penny; you don’t have to talk to Emily. And I’m asking you because you’re widely respected and your opinion will matter to people who’ve heard some of the nasty things she’s been saying about Penny.”

“She’s been spreading rumors about Penny, too?” Bill pursed his lips in disapproval, rubbed at his face, and stood up with a heavy sigh. “Okay, I’m in. Penny’s really so friendly; Emily can’t just go around saying whatever she wants about people to get her way. What’ll we do?”

“Smashing,” Kaelyn beamed, “Just head with me to the library. We’ll go over more there.”

****************

Students were milling noisily about the library and Madam Pince was clearly beside herself, unable to keep order within the excited atmosphere. Kaelyn and Bill had just stepped in when Penny dashed over, incredulous.

“Now Emily is spreading rumors that I’m TOO nice. Can anyone be _too_ nice?”

A small smile spread on Kaelyn’s face. “Uhh…You know, I think that’s one rumor you don’t have to worry about. Here, tell Bill about your decoration theme, Penn.”

They moved further into the library, dodging students as Penny eagerly laid out her plans for a room full of stars, matching centerpieces, celestial carpeting, and a twinkling dance floor. Kaelyn noted with satisfaction that people were turning to listen as they went, eyes lighting at Penny’s open enthusiasm. _‘We might not even have to talk to anybody,’_ she thought to herself. Penny was her own best spokesperson without even realizing it, and word of mouth spread quick when people were already ramped up. As they neared Pince’s desk and the election box where many of their friends were already conglomerated, they were interrupted by a snide quip that for once, didn’t come from Merula or Ismelda.

“Hello _Penny_. Nice hair.” Emily Tyler was as charming as ever.

“It _is_ nice!” Kaelyn retorted angrily, going terribly red-faced as she realized Penny had simultaneously said the exact same words, but in a much nicer tone. Bill glanced sideways at Kaelyn, brow raised, and she shrugged abashedly.

Emily fixed her condescending gaze on Kaelyn, “And I’ll probably owe you my thanks, Kensley. You did such a bang up job trying to get me to fancy Bill, I suppose you’re here to help Penny fail spectacularly, as well. You really must be cursed.” Kaelyn stared, mouth agape, as the witch finally swiveled her attention to Bill. “And Bill, What are you even _doing_ here?”

Bill’s jaw was set, lips drawn tight as he regarded his fellow Gryffindor with obvious disdain. “I’m here to help Penny. She has some great ideas.”

“But _I_ have charisma!”

Kaelyn choked on her own laughter, muttering to herself. “One of us is wrong about what ‘charisma’ is…” But Emily continued without noticing.

“At least I’ve led student committees. I bet Haywood can’t even lead a dog on a lead. That’s what I’ll tell everyone, anyway. You probably want to hang a bunch of cauldrons from the ceiling and throw smelly ingredients on the tables.”

Penny blinked. “Thaaat’s pretty strange. But you know, if I ever throw a Halloween Potions party, I’ll keep that in mind. Thank you.” Kaelyn and Bill both stared at her. She really _was_ too nice.

“Right…” Emily trailed off and turned to leave. “Well you lot can just stand back and watch me win. Enjoy.” She flipped her hair at them deliberately and schmoozed her way back through the crowd.

Rowan quickly filled the spot Emily had just vacated. “Ouch, she decimated all three of you with one blow.”

“You noticed…” Kaelyn said dryly. “As if calling me cursed were an original idea.”

“Awww Kae, we know you’re not cursed.” Penny cooed soothingly and petted the brunette’s hair, freezing her momentarily in place. Bill and Rowan shared a brief look, then the eldest Weasley took Penny’s arm and ushered her over to a group of students near the voting box. All he had to do was engage her in conversation about her theme, and she was overflowing with enthusiasm again, drawing the attention of anyone close enough to hear her.

Rowan wore a bemused expression “She has to know what she’s doing to you. Really…She’s moved from disarming smiles to playing with your hair, and you’ve gone from stuttering to freezing up completely!” She quipped.

“Ha ha, stop. Here, help us out, Rowan. Penny is going to make our decorations sensational.”

“That’s what I’m here for. But after this you can count me out. Ben and I have committed to letting you all have the fun while we stay in our common rooms and study!”

Kaelyn rounded on her friend. “Wait, what? You can’t do that! Everyone’s going!”

“Everyone except for me,” Rowan sassed. “Well, and Ben, of course. He’s afraid of social events…and dressing up…and dancing…..and also fun, I think. And I just don’t want to bother.”

“But it won’t be nearly as fun without you!”

“No.”

“Rowan!”

“Stop, Kaelyn! We’re here for Penny! …Or are you more worried about this than you are with making her happy?” Rowan’s grin spread triumphantly as Kaelyn paused, faltered, and drooped in defeat.

“This is not over, Rowan. You’re going. Both of you.” Rowan waved dismissively as they made their way over to Merula. Surely even she could be persuaded against the likes of Emily Tyler.

After 20 or so more minutes of excited chatter and voting, Madam Pince did her biggest shush yet, in preparation for the announcement. “All right, students. The votes have been tallied, and it appears Miss Haywood will be heading up the decorating committee for the Celestial Ball.” A small round of applause went up and Penny jumped with joy as Madam Pince shushed them again. Emily Tyler was appalled.

“What? This can’t be right! I thought all my friends would vote.”

Barnaby looked confused. “Perhaps all of your friends _did_ vote. How many friends do you have? One… Two…”

Kaelyn suppressed the urge to laugh and explained as kindly as possible (only for Penny’s sake). “Barnaby’s not out to insult you, Emily. He’s genuinely counting.” The haughty Gryffindor glared at her and stalked out, perhaps horrified that Barnaby wouldn’t find anyone else to count. Madam Pince seemed relieved at the absence of another student from her hallowed halls.

“Very well then…Now that _that’s_ finally over, everyone get back to studying, or leave the library _at once_.”

Penny was ecstatic and hugged Kaelyn with all her Hufflepuff energy, planting a kiss on her cheek before exclaiming, “Thank you thank you thank you! You don’t know how much all this means to me! Oh my gosh, I have so much to get started on! I’ll be getting the rest of the committee together after dinner, meet us in the Charms classroom then?” Kaelyn nodded mutely, and the blonde ran from the library before Madam Pince could have an aneurism at her continued volume. The addled Ravenclaw stared after her with a dreamy gaze, charmed as anything, until she was repeatedly poked with the pointy tip of Bill’s wand.

“Ah! Ah haha…Sorry Bill, I kind of zoned out for a minute. Thanks so much. I’m sure it was awkward to be around Emily, but this was really important to Penny. Your support meant a quite lot to her.”

Bill studied Kaelyn for a minute then smirked. “Uh huh. And it seems Penny means quite a lot to you, too?”

Kaelyn winced. _‘How does everybody notice that?’_ “Well…I guess I kind of might have a _teensy_ crush on her.”

Bill narrowed his eyes at her obvious underplay. “Yes, I see. Well maybe you need to _kind of_ decide. There is _kind of_ a Celestial Ball coming up, and Penny is _kind of_ popular with everyone.”

“Right…I know.”

Bill just chuckled and shook his head. “Better get a move on, Curse-Breaker. And by the way, your eyes give away _everything_.” He patted her back briefly and left the library.

That was too much for Kaelyn to think about right then, so she refocused on convincing Rowan and Ben that they should have fun at the ball with the rest of them…right after she cleared up Hagrid’s Bundimun problem.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celestial Ball preparations make for a very busy and stressful day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, a lot has been happening in my life so I was slower putting together some of the details I wanted here.

Fortunately, the Bundimen were finished off easily, and Hagrid gave his word that he hadn’t tried to save any, so it should have been the last of them. That freed Hagrid to take care of his hunting duties and plan for a couple of spins at the ball before making good on his promise for the weekend, and Kaelyn hurried back to the castle to talk to a few people before it was time to meet the decorating committee for whatever Penny had in mind.

Ultimately, she’d ended up with Tonks, Tulip, and Barnaby, trying to help Penny bring her visions to life. It felt like they’d made a thousand stars, all without magic, and her hands were sore from the effort. Probably Flitwick wouldn’t have minded them using a few charms to get things done, but with Tonks and Tulip together, Kaelyn couldn’t blame him for banning magic when he couldn’t be there to supervise. Between keeping the devious duo under control and the paste out of Barnaby’s mouth, Kaelyn felt more like she’d been herding nifflers than working on ball decorations. Penny’s grateful smile (and a few house points) made it worth it, but she was so knackered by bedtime that she didn’t want to do anything but sink her head into her pillow.

As it turned out, Rowan was not about to let that happen. The studious girl ambushed Kaelyn the moment she set foot in their dormitory, whirling her around with an exasperated hiss.

“Kaelyn! What did you do? I couldn’t go _anywhere_ without people harassing me about the ball! Even Madam Pince lectured me on the importance of occasional social gatherings for bonding and character building! And then I couldn’t even hide in the common room; Andre got on me right quick and started showing me all these sketches he’d done of outfits.”

Kaelyn fell back onto her mattress and curled around her pillow, hiding her smirk behind the fabric. “All I did was tell them you and Ben didn’t think it was worth your time, and that maybe they could encourage you a little, if they thought it was important.” She cut her eyes over at Rowan. “I guess they thought it was important?”

“Enough so that McGonagall made me promise to meet her and Ben tomorrow to review music selections...did you know she’s picked all the music for the ball herself? I had no idea she was so musically inclined.”

“McGonagall _and_ _Ben_?” Kaelyn said with interest.

“That’s what she said. I assume you sicced everyone on him, as well.”

“Guilty, send me to Azkaban. Charge: Making sure my best friends don’t end up regretting skipping fun school-age events.” Kaelyn lifted her head and looked down her nose at Rowan. “So…are you absolutely furious with me? Never speaking to me again?”

Rowan crossed her arms defiantly, but let loose a yielding sigh. “I _was_ …” She let her head droop, her hair falling into her eyes so that she just peeked out from under it. “I was absolutely ready to lay into you heavy for being so nosy…until I realized just how many of our professors hold dear memories of their own school dances.” Rowan exhaled slowly through her nose and continued. “Flitwick’s offered to give us some dancing pointers if we like, and Andre’s dreamed up some really smashing designs…I suppose I could at least show up for a while.”

Kaelyn’s smirk grew until it had taken over her face with satisfied mischief. “Do I detect a hint of interest in your tone, Miss Khanna?”

“Perhaps. Miniscule… _barely_ perceptible.” Rowan chuckled.

“You can always leave if you hate it.”

“Don’t think I won’t.”

“Thank you. All I wanted was for you to give it a try before deciding you detested it.” Kaelyn smiled evenly at her friend, finally content, then raised one leg and motioned pointedly at her uniform trousers. “In case you forgot, I’m not one for dresses and parties, myself, but I’d really like to have my best mate there.”

Just then a muffled, irritated voice called from across the room. “I’m glad you got that sorted, but I am going to lob a giant dungbomb your way if you don’t both shut it. A whole evening of cutting things up by hand, thank you, _Kaelyn Kensley_ , and I’m not sure I’ll be able to hold my wand tomorrow to hang the stupid decorations; I at least expect to be able to get a decent night’s rest without you two yakking endlessly.” Kaelyn glanced wide-eyed at Rowan and decided it was in everyone’s best interest to call it a night, rather than risk Tulip’s wrath.

*******************

Originally, Kaelyn had wondered why the staff had announced the ball so suddenly, giving students only a couple days’ notice to prepare. But the day after the announcement really made it clear that the tight schedule was strategically planned for the sanity of the teachers, as well as the sake of the fourth years’ test scores. McGonagall wasn’t the only professor who had no chance of keeping the students focused. That morning they pressed through their Herbology review, but they ended up working with only the most mundane and hardy of plants, with Sprout fearing for the safety of both the distracted students and her precious greenery.

Kaelyn sat between Penny and Rowan, sketching and labeling parts of a wiggentree for the fifth time while Penny doodled designs for the banner she wanted to hang over the head table. The curse-breaker was just adding a little Barnaby Jr. bowtruckle to the branches when Rowan whispered to her.

“Pass this to Penny.” She handed her a slip of parchment with writing and Kaelyn went to slide it mindlessly along when she caught site of her name. She instantly became aware of Rowan and Tulip giggling loudly beside her as she scanned the note. A big heart was drawn on the page, with Rowan’s flowing scrawl reading “Dear Penny, Would you go to the ball with Kaelyn? Please check your answer so we can prove to her you’ll say yes and she’ll quit making desperate heart eyes across the room at you.” Below were three little boxes, individually labeled “yes,” “YES,” and “MERLIN, YES!” Kaelyn made a strangled noise and glared at the duo, crumpling the sheet as their giggles evolved into clamorous laughter that drew everyone’s attention. She felt Penny’s curious gaze the hardest and stuffed the ball of parchment into her wand pocket to burn later. No way was she letting that fall into the wrong hands.

Lunch wasn’t much better. Penny and Tonks sat just across from Kaelyn’s crew and the blonde kept throwing happy smiles randomly her direction for seemingly no reason at all. While it was a bit unnerving trying to figure out what it meant, the warm butterflies that filled her stomach at every glance had her returning an uncontrollable silly grin of her own each time. After a dozen or so exchanges, Rowan made a big show of clearing her throat and leaning into Kaelyn’s personal space.

“Sooo…” She began smoothly, “Since you’ve been so busy with the decorating committee and Hagrid’s hut, and apparently inspiring Andre to come up with ideas for people while gathering all the staff to _persuade_ us to go to the ball…Ben and I are going to help you get ready for the ball, too.” There was a glint in Rowan’s eye that was frighteningly familiar.

“You really don’t have to do that.”

Ben chimed in before Kaelyn could ask when he’d gotten there. “Too late. Andre’s already working on your outfit, but Rowan said you’d need some help getting your date lined up. I was picturing you there with a brunette, but Rowan says blonde. Who were you thinking of? I could see if Billingsley has asked anyone yet.”

If Kaelyn could have cursed her friend with just a glance, Rowan would have suddenly been overtaken by an overwhelming bevy of ailments. “I don’t have to decide on a guest yet! And Billingsley is straight out. Maybe…maybe I’d rather go by myself.”

“Right…” Rowan’s eyes rolled so far back in her head Kaelyn was surprised they didn’t stick. Kaelyn was about to bolster her argument when a sickeningly amused voice cut through their conversation.

“Am I overhearing that Kaelyn Kensley doesn’t have a date to the Celestial Ball yet? How dreadful! You might be the most talked about witch in our class, Kensley. Imagine the gossip if you can’t get a date.”

“Since when do you care about gossip, Ismelda?” Kaelyn retorted smoothly, despite genuine surprise.

“Oh, I don’t. But you tend to generate a lot of it, and it’s hard to miss. Plus, who could pass up the chance to mock the great Curse Breaker Kensley for needing others to get her a date?” Kaelyn’s face grew hotter as the Slytherin doubled over in laughter. She could feel the gazes of nearby students turning to see what was going on.

“Shove off!” Kaelyn muttered and stood, pushing Ismelda aside and storming her way toward the entrance hall. It wouldn’t hurt to be early to Potions, and the shadowed dreariness of the lab sounded absolutely soothing at that moment.

In fact, the classroom was completely empty when she arrived, and she seated herself in the furthest corner available, sticking her nose in her textbook like a good Ravenclaw. She reviewed page after page of notations, including helpful notes in Penny’s own hand, and had managed to calm down considerably when Rowan joined her, followed swiftly by Merula. It seemed the room had filled up quickly without her noticing, and Professor Snape sullenly assigned them a review of brewing a basic Antidote to Common Poisons, something even Barnaby would have a hard time screwing up by that point. Kaelyn had already crushed her bezoar and added the Standard Ingredient, and was setting up a timer for the brew period when her friend finally got the nerve to say something to her.

“She watched you the whole way out, you know.” Rowan said softly. “She was worried.”

“Well she’s a good person and a Hufflepuff. She worries about everyone.” Kaelyn replied dismissively, glancing back down at her notes. “Did Ismelda say anything after I was gone?”

“No, you know it’s no fun for her to torment you if you’re not there.”

“Well thank Merlin for small favors. Look, Rowan, it’s nice of you to try…but please just let me do this myself.” Kaelyn murmured as she began grinding unicorn horn for the next steps. “I want to ask her. I really do. But you’re making me even more nervous and I’ll never manage it if you spend every minute embarrassing me.”

“Can you two shut it?” Merula snipped across the table. “You’re talking too loudly, and not about anything interesting.”

Kaelyn was glad for the change of pace and rose to the challenge. “You don’t find the Celestial Ball interesting?”

“I’m the most powerful witch at Hogwarts, Kensley. I have better things to think about than a stupid dance.” The superiority on Snyde’s face was irritating, especially when it was so obvious that she cared far more about their conversation than she was implying.

“Then don’t eavesdrop if you don’t want to be distracted.” Kaelyn said simply, ready to end the interaction. But Merula was apparently invested now and plowed ahead as she stirred her own cauldron.

“Like I said, you’re being too loud. How am I supposed to get any work done when you keep on about who you’re taking to the ball? Not that I care, but whoever it is, I feel very sorry for them.”

“Funny, for someone who claims not to, you actually seem to care an awful lot about who I’m going with. What about you, Merula? Who are _you_ going with?”

Merula bristled. “I…um…So many people have asked me, I’m still deciding.” She suddenly stirred so vigorously that her potion threatened to slop out all over the table. Rowan chuckled, and Merula glared reproachfully across at her. “You’re laughing at me, Khanna?”

Rowan was immediately unnerved. “Oh. Oh no! No, I thought you were joking! You had just called the dance ‘stupid’ so I…I mean…” Kaelyn saved her friend from herself, leaning forward to provide a visual barrier as she spoke softly, trying to diffuse Merula’s temper.

“It’s okay if no one’s asked you, Merula. No one’s asked Rowan or me, either.”

It was the wrong approach. Merula never did well with embarrassment or attempts at empathy, and so she lashed out angrily. “So what, stop talking!” Seemingly stretched thin, she whirled toward the front of the classroom and called out, “Professor! Kensley is making so much noise I can’t concentrate on my potion, sir!”

“Kensley, stay after class. Perhaps a session of scrubbing cauldrons and organizing supplies will help keep you focused. You’ll be welcome to mutter about the ball as much as you like, as long as you’re cleaning.”

Kaelyn scowled but was met with Merula’s sweetest triumphant smile, and she knew better than to say anything else after that point. She clenched her fists and continued her work, trying to imagine Penny whispering the steps to her like she was back in the Artefact Room studying. Surprisingly, it helped, and she made it through the rest of class without further incident and was able to turn in a proper vial sample at dismissal. She tried gathering her things in a nonchalant manner, maybe Snape would have forgotten and she could sneak out without notice…

“Kensley. You can start by vanishing the remains from the cauldrons…” His voice sounded from the front of the class and her shoulders slumped. Rowan gave her a pitying look but rushed off to meet Professor McGonagall, and Kaelyn thoroughly avoided Merula’s gaze as the Slytherin “accidentally” splattered her potion remains across their workstation. Of course, it wouldn’t make the vanishing any more difficult, but it was the thought that counted.

Kaelyn pushed up her sleeves and began moving from station to station, vanishing the cauldrons’ contents and following up with a Scurgify spell for each. She supposed she should feel lucky that he was letting her use magic instead of scrubbing by hand (probably he wanted to punish her, but not have her in his presence for too terribly long). It was a bit of mindless routine and coupled with the silence of the room, made it easier to think about her situation without getting too stressed about it. The cauldron work kept Penny right at the front of her thoughts; maybe Kaelyn could talk her into a spontaneous study session and casually bring it up then, so if she said no she could easily feign being engrossed in the potion. Somehow that felt cheap, but the thought of rejection was really troubling. Glancing up, she decided to try a highly unusual angle she would never have attempted, otherwise.

“Professor…Since I’m here cleaning anyway, can I ask for your advice?”

“No, you may not. That would make this _my_ punishment instead of yours.”

Kaelyn looked back to the table and sighed. “I thought not.” Frustrated, she threw herself wholeheartedly back into finishing the cauldrons, then began gathering ingredients and sorting them into their appropriate containers. As she worked, she began to ponder aloud as though conversing with herself would put things more in perspective. She could always just ask Rowan to be her date to be safe, she reasoned. Penny would never think twice about her going with her best friend, and maybe Rowan would be more relaxed at the ball if they were there together. “No… Rowan would definitely say no, there’s no way she’d let me use her as an excuse. Everyone’s right, I should just ask her and be done with it.” She placed another musty jar back on the shelves and huffed to herself. “I just don’t want to screw things up with her…”

“I regret inviting you to mutter to yourself about the ball.” Snape’s dig snapped Kaelyn out of her musings and she spun, trying to look at ease as she grabbed another bottle.

“I’m sorry, Professor. It’s all I can think about right now.”

“So I heard.” He replied dryly. Kaelyn went back to replacing the last of the supplies, flustered more than ever that he’d overheard her, when he added, “Kensley…Thinking about it won’t work. It’s one’s heart that does the choosing, often against one’s better judgement.” She straightened up and stared at him, completely slack jawed.

“Professor Snape, are you…giving me advice on choosing a date?”

“Get out of my classroom, Kensley.”

“…Oh, thank you, Professor. I have to meet Andre anyway, to look over my outfit for…”

“If you say ‘Celestial Ball’ one more time…”

“I’m sorry, sir. Thank you, Professor, sir.”

Kaelyn shut the door to the Potions room behind her, caught entirely off guard. She had never once heard Professor Snape utter a single syllable she would call nurturing, but that statement seemed indisputably like guidance. She was certain he wasn’t involved in her friends’ gossip, so the comment must have come from some place genuine. It was weird, but somehow, encouraging. And she knew he was right. She could try to ignore it, excuse it, or overthink it a million different ways, there would still be only one person at the center of her train of thought.

She moved slowly up the steps out of the dungeons, lost in thought but feeling like she was on the edge of an epiphany, when Barnaby seized her for help with an emergency at the green houses…which turned out to be nothing more than a “decorating committee emergency.” Kaelyn pinched the bridge of her nose as Penny explained the need for flowers and their various uses at the ball. She thought she felt a headache coming on. Tonks was muttering something about being dangerous to the flora, then Penny was handing out orders.

“Well then, let’s pair off. Barnaby, come with me. Kaelyn, keep Tonks from killing the plants…”

It took only minutes of collecting flowers to make clear that Tonks was plotting, as well. “So have you decided who to invite to the ball yet?”

“No.” Kaelyn said, gathering a lovely blue bloom she was busy imagining in Penny’s hair, and the way it would set off her eyes.

“Well, Barnaby’s cute and you wouldn’t need to bother with small talk, but…” The pink haired girl glanced to the other end of the greenhouse where Penny and Barnaby were gathering flowers into baskets. “I get the feeling that Penny wants to go to the ball with you.”

“Tonks, you’re not making this easier.”

“I’m just saying, you’re making this big spectacle about picking someone to ask, when everyone already knows who you have in mind. Go lay it on her.”

“You’re as bad as Rowan. I can’t just ask Penny out because you say I should!”

“What if I made myself look like Penny and then said you should? You could practice on me. I’m telling you as her best friend, she’s just waiting for you to ask.”

Kaelyn opened her mouth to speak, shut it again, then gathered another handful of flowers into a basket. “I don’t know why everyone is in such a hurry for me to pick a date. Maybe I have somebody in mind, and maybe I don’t—and don’t give me that look, Tonks. I’ll make my choice when I’m ready, and if it’s her, then that’s how it is. But it’s my decision.”

“So did you get everything picked?” Penny asked behind her.

Kaelyn whirled in place, utterly panicked. “What?! What did you hear? I haven’t picked yet for sure!” Tonks fell across the raised planters in laughter, just short of toppling a stack of clay pots.

Barnaby looked as confused as ever. “The flowers? It looks like you’ve picked a whole bunch, Kaelyn.”

Penny was equally parts perplexed and suspicious. “What did you think we were talking about?” But Kaelyn just stared, mouth hanging open, entirely speechless. Penny actually had one of the blue flowers in her hair. In her damn hair. Right where Kaelyn had just been imagining it, and every bit as perfect as she thought it would be. She could talk a mighty tirade, but in the end, in that moment, her words rang obviously hollow and Tonks only laughed harder. She was painfully aware of the color in her cheeks, and under her unblinking gaze, Penny was beginning to turn a bit red, herself, when Tonks took pity on them.

“Kaelyn, I think we have enough flowers. Didn’t you need to go meet Andre about your dress?”

“Yes!” Kaelyn found her voice and tore her eyes away from her far too entrancing friend. “Yes, I do. I was supposed to before this, but…”

“Get going then! We can take care of this.” Tonks kicked her forcefully in the butt, motivating her to keep moving on out of the green house, promising to meet up later to help finish things.

But Kaelyn couldn’t find Andre. He’d been working in the Transfiguration classroom, but there wasn’t a witch or wizard to be found there. Ravenclaw Tower was relatively empty too, so she had no idea where he or Rowan or anyone else may be. She ended up walking the grounds, trying to convince herself to just walk right into the Great Hall and ask Penny to go to the ball. It should be so easy, just a handful of words. But it just wasn’t.

It was getting late as she found herself finally wandering into the Great Hall, suddenly star struck by the transformation the rest of the committee had wrought without her. They were near the head table working with some streamers, and Kaelyn was about to offer her assistance when Rowan and Ben found her. “So did you make your _decision_?” Her dark-eyed friend grinned as though she found it humorous that there was any decision to be made. Kaelyn dragged her aside, just in case Ben somehow hadn’t noticed what everyone else seemingly had.

“NO I have NOT. Seriously…Have you LOOKED at her, Rowan? …Maybe noticed the way half of Hogwarts follows her around with love sick puppy dog eyes?”

“Yes, including you…I have also noticed a decided lack of Penny hiding away in the Artefact Room with a single one of those people _except_ for you. Further, I have also noted Penny is still very _dateless_ , even though I know people have asked her, which means she’s been turning them all down. You basically forced Ben and me into wanting to go to this dance, and now I am going to hound you until Penny Haywood is your date. Darnit, Kaelyn, her eyes light up like her starry dance floor when she sees you. Ask her out already!” Rowan followed up with a playful punch to the shoulder and called back to Ben. “Let’s go practice our dance moves; Kaelyn has too much to think about.” She left with a smirk and a wave just as Bill approached.

“I take it you haven’t asked her yet, then?”

Kaelyn pressed her fingers to her forehead. She was now certain a massive headache was coming on. And where had everyone suddenly appeared from, anyway? “No. And as I’m sure you just heard, she’s turned down a bunch of people already!”

“Well maybe that’s because she’s waiting for just the _right_ witch to ask her? Stop questioning it. First dances mess with your head…don’t let it mess with your heart, too.” Bill flashed his most winning smile and Kaelyn sighed.

“You guys are not going to let up, are you?”

“Not a chance.”

“…Fine, I’ll talk to her. But if she says no, I’m never forgiving you.”

“She’s not going to say no.”

Bill followed after Rowan and Ben, leaving Kaelyn to turn back to Penny’s efforts. The girl was finishing up some star placement with Tulip, her enthusiasm stunning, and watching her made Kaelyn’s insides turn to something akin to jam. The curse-breaker took a few deep breaths and made her way over to them, trying to ignore the sudden pounding in her head. She tapped the blonde’s shoulder and Penny craned her neck sideways to focus on her without losing sight of Tulip’s progress.

“What’s up, Kae?”

“Hey, Penny. Um…can you meet me in the courtyard when you’re done?”

“Sure! Just let me finish these last stars and I’ll be out there!”

Kaelyn nodded and retreated, hoping she would have time to re-catch her breath before Penny made her way to the courtyard, but it didn’t seem nearly long enough before the absolutely elated Hufflepuff rushed out to greet her. Her cheeks were pink and she was practically bouncing, gushing over the progress they had made in the Great Hall. Kaelyn melted at the sight and tried to ignore her growing jitters.

“Kaelyn! We’re all finished! Dumbledore’s switched it all away for the evening so no one will see it until the ball.” The blonde squealed and hugged her. “Isn’t it great? Did you hear our friends talking about how wonderful the decorations are? I’m so happy!”

Kaelyn stepped back a bit and cleared her throat. “Oh, yeah, you really did a bang up job! I never doubted you. But…I…didn’t ask you out here to talk about the decorations…” She shrank a little and Penny raised a curious eyebrow.

“Oh, well…what did you want to talk about? ...Come to think of it, you were acting oddly back in the greenhouse…Is everything okay?”

Kaelyn took another deep breath and surged ahead. “I wanted to see you about the Celestial Ball…I, I don’t have a date yet.”

“Oh good!” Penny suddenly gasped and put a hand over her mouth. “Sorry, I don’t mean ‘good,’ like ‘good,’ it’s just that I thought I was the only one left without a date!”

“Ummm… Well, it’s just I was thinking. I’m not going with anyone and it looks like you’re not going with anyone, so…” she stopped and looked apprehensively at the blonde. “Um, Penny, would you like to go to the Celestial Ball with me?”

Penny’s grin was instantly wide and reassuring as she exclaimed, “Of course, I would _love_ to go with you, Kaelyn!” That same grin turned sly as she looked to the side, rubbing at her arm sheepishly. “Really, back when I first asked you to meet me in the Artefact Room, I was secretly hoping you’d ask me to the ball. Of course, I never got up the nerve to let you know it…”

Kaelyn couldn’t contain her own stupid grin. “Then I’m really glad that I asked.”

And suddenly Penny was bouncing again and hugging her about the neck. “This is brilliant, Kaelyn! We’ll have a great time together! I can’t wait to show you my outfit. It’s perfect for twirling so you have to promise to twirl me while we’re dancing!” She grabbed Kaelyn’s hand and lifted it, spinning herself in a circle so her robe flared out and fell again. Penny’s laughter echoed across the empty courtyard and Kaelyn beamed and let the enthusiasm infect her, as well. She spun the blonde again and then pulled her close, laughing along with her and wrapping her in the type of hug Penny usually doled out to others, trapping the girl’s arms at her sides and burying her face in Penny’s hair. The Hufflepuff was warm in her arms and suddenly went still and quiet against her, and what Kaelyn had intended as a short, friendly hug somehow ended up with her holding Penny rather intimately. Penny seemed to soften into the embrace and Kaelyn wondered if her friend could feel how rapidly her heart was slamming against her ribcage. Her hands trembled lightly against the girl’s back and she found herself wanting to hold tighter, despite her confusion.

“Pens,” She muttered softly, absolutely terrified of the moment.

“Mmm?”

“I…have to go meet up with Andre about my dress…I couldn’t find him earlier and it’s nearly curfew, and…” Kaelyn trailed off helplessly, not sure what was really happening right then or how to proceed. A beat later Penny backed out of the embrace, her features still lit with a radiant smile.

“Of course, sorry! I just…well it was chilly, and you were really warm…” Was it Kaelyn’s imagination, or was Penny suddenly as nervous as she felt? Her thoughts flopped around sluggishly in her head. It was mid-June, not at all chilly, and it seemed a weak explanation from someone who was generally a thoroughly, nearly disturbingly convincing liar.

“Oi, Misses Oblivious and Denial! I hate to break up this tender scene but Filch will have all our heads if we don’t get back to our common rooms now!” Both girls spun around, flustered but motivated by the familiar voice. Tonks and Tulip waited in the corridor and their faces clearly showed they’d cared more for eavesdropping than actually saving their friends from Filch, but it was true that the cantankerous caretaker would probably love assigning detention that would keep them from the ball they had just promised to attend together.

“Heh…we’d better go,” Penny motioned with her head, taking a step back toward the castle. Kaelyn nodded and followed, suddenly feeling lighter and freer than she had in days. They all said goodnight and Kaelyn took the stairs two at a time, with Tulip complaining behind her, but she was just too excited to slow down. She’d done it, she’d finally managed to act on her feelings, and Penny was just as excited about the date as she was. She was sure the night couldn’t possibly get better, until Andre called her name the second the eagle door opened.

Andre had cordoned off a section of the common room with a large curtain strung from bookcase to bookcase. “Come on,” he grinned, “You’re my last one and Rowan’s irritated she can’t reach the shelves over here.”

Kaelyn stepped behind the curtain and took in the creations before them. “If I’m your last, then why are there three different dresses?”

“Because I know you can be a bit nervous about the intricacies of style, so I wanted to make sure I gave you a few choices! Have a look. They’re tailored just for you.”

Andre walked her through each gown, explaining them briefly, but pointed repeatedly back to the first of the three to add details he’d seemingly forgotten, or maybe wanted to highlight over the others. It was long and a deep blue, with short sleeves and a high collar. It flared slightly at the hips before tapering down to the floor, and the entirety was filled with actively twinkling stars and constellations throughout the fabric. Now and then a flash of a comet would shoot across the celestial pattern before fading back into the dark background. He’d offset it with a circlet full of silver stars, the large central one adorned with a blue stone in the center that reminded her strongly of something else. Andre seemed pleased that she kept going back to that one, as well, and motioned her over to it.

“Tell me you finally asked Penny to the ball, right?” Kaelyn made an embarrassed affirmation. “Good girl. I designed this one specifically to match her theme for the ball. And I styled the headpiece loosely after the Diadem, in honor of our star Ravenclaw.”

Kaelyn flushed hard; this was really way more than she expected. She always felt self-conscious in girlish clothing, but these were really stunning outfits and it wasn’t hard for her to imagine Penny’s face lighting up at the sight of the starry blue gown. “These are all beautiful, Andre, but yeah, this one is _brilliant_. You really outdid yourself, Style Wizard!”

“Hey, you’ve been taking care of everyone else, as usual. It was the least I could do!” Egwu put on his brightest smile and winked at her. “And I’ve seen Penny’s outfit, and you’ll look great with her.” Kaelyn grinned. It was hard to argue with Andre on fashion and romance.

Andre stepped out of the curtain long enough for her to try the gown on. He ended up delighted with the way it fit, and it didn’t seem to need any alterations except for the shoe size, a problem quickly remedied by a size charm. Ultimately, he was able to wrap up Style Headquarters before Rowan got any more irritated, and Kaelyn headed for bed more content than she could remember in a long while.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And finally, the day of the ball arrives.

The morning of the ball brought even more chaos than the previous days. Though Kaelyn had managed to turn in before Tulip could share the Penny news with Rowan, their dorm room was buzzing with it before Kaelyn was awake enough to grab her glasses from the night stand. The slightest hint that she was awake had Rowan tumbling into her four poster in excitement.

“I’m so proud of you! We really thought we were going to have to shove you two into a room and barricade the door until one of you asked the other.”

“Either that, or find a way to make use of the kindest Imperius curse ever.” Tulip snickered.

“And really, you’re going to have to put up with the I-told-you-so’s. You should have just let us give her the note in Herbology and saved yourself a day of stress!” Rowan said.

“From what I saw last night, she definitely would have marked ‘MERLIN, YES!’” Tulip added.

“Now we just have to get through the day and get you all ready for her tonight! Tulip has an idea for your hair that we think will really look great with the circlet…”

They kept going, but Kaelyn toned out a bit and let them have their fun. She was excited yet extremely nervous, and their babbling was a good distraction from the anxiety. They continued on in a similar fashion as they got ready and headed down to breakfast. She wondered if Tonks was doing the same thing to Penny or if it was just a regular morning in the Hufflepuff dorms.

But it looked like she wouldn’t get to find out. As the Ravenclaws entered the Great Hall, Penny and her friends were on their way out, apparently having been up at the crack of dawn. “There’s my date!” The blonde squealed adorably and bounced forward, embracing Kaelyn tightly before pulling away with an apologetic look. “I’m sorry I won’t get to see you much today. I have so much to do to be ready for tonight; I already committed to the Potions Club meeting this afternoon and I neglected a few other responsibilities while we worked on the decorations so I have to cram them all in between classes, but I promise I’ll meet you here tonight!” She beamed vibrantly and squeezed Kaelyn’s hand before rushing out. Tonks threw the curse-breaker a wink before disappearing with the others.

The greeting only served to intensify the Ravenclaw chatter, but Kaelyn floated along in a euphoric haze, ignoring the playful elbow she took to her ribs. Penny was still as excited as she’d been the night before, and yeah, she was hurried, but she’d taken the time to reinforce their date and made it quite clear she was looking forward to it. Kaelyn swirled her oatmeal mindlessly and spent the time imagining what Penny’s dress might look like. Her friends managed to force a couple slices of bacon on her before they made their way to class.

As busy as Penny’s day sounded, Kaelyn’s proceeded along dreadfully slowly. This late in term, everything was review, anyway, but the teachers had dumbed the lessons down even more in an effort to keep their preoccupied students and classrooms in one piece. An hour of levitating feathers, an hour of grooming puffskeins, an hour of chapter review… The clock hands moved at an agonizing pace, and not a glimpse of Penny to be seen. By the end of the day it was a wonder Kaelyn had any fingernails left. Hordes of fourth years sped through their dinner and raced back to their dormitories to pull on formalwear.

In the Ravenclaw room, Badeea Ali was already dressed in a simple dark blue robe and preparing camera supplies. Kaelyn didn’t know her well, as they both always kept busy with their own affairs, but she knew the girl was a talented painter. It seemed tonight she’d decided some photography was in order. She bade them a polite “See you there,” with a meaningful gesture of the camera and left them to their preparations.

“She’s going to take pictures?” Kaelyn worried at her departure.

“Oh stop. You know you want one with your dream girl.”

“I don’t really like being in pictures.”

“We know. Deal with it. Just get dressed. We’ll get to you in a minute.”

Kaelyn worked her way back into the starry blue gown and paused, watching Tulip pull her hair into a loose ponytail. Her dress was a slightly different shade of blue, with loose fabric hanging from the sleeves. Across the room, she noted Rowan’s traditionally styled garment was also a deep Ravenclaw blue. The curse breaker chuckled deeply in an attempt at easing her tension.

“Was there some unspoken rule that we would all wear our house colors? I really would have hated to mess up and break the aesthetic.”

Tulip smirked back through the mirror as she fastened a starry pendant around her neck. “Well we wouldn’t want someone to mistake us for Gryffindors or something, would we? Merlin, think of the heroic deeds that would be expected of us! Come here.” She turned and advanced on Kaelyn with her wand and a handful of hair pins.

The clever prankster did her best trick yet with Kaelyn’s hair, pulling it sleekly back into an elegant, messy bun with little curls framing her face. Rowan helped hold the nervous Claw still and keep things in place while Tulip shaped the strands, and Kaelyn even let them do a touch of eye makeup before they worked the circlet neatly into her tresses. Her friends stood back to admire their handiwork with wide eyes and Tulip whistled long and low, then uttered, “Well, I’d do you.”

Kaelyn blushed and grinned weakly as her friends laughed.

“What about the glasses?” Rowan asked pensively, wiping away a mirthful tear.

“I have it on good authority that Penny is _very_ fond of them.” Tulip smirked.

Kaelyn was pleased yet exasperated. “ _And_ I’d like to see where I’m going, thank you! No one’s telling you to take your glasses off, Rowan! How can you guys know so much about what Penny thinks, anyway?”

“Well,” Tulip added, “Even though I share a dorm with you, I’ve been friends with Penny longer than I’ve really _known_ you. _And_ I pay attention… _And_ I don’t live in a little bubble of oblivious denial.”

“Hey, be nice,” Kaelyn complained as they laughed again at her expense.

“We are nice.” Rowan said pointedly. “If we weren’t, we wouldn’t have pestered you and you’d be getting ready to go to this ball dateless.”

“This…is true.” Kaelyn acknowledged.

“So, you look great, you have a hot date to meet…are you ready to go, then? You shouldn’t keep your girl waiting.”

“She’s not _my girl_ , Rowan.”

“She’s _totally_ your girl, Kaelyn Kensley!” Tulip laughed as she pushed Kaelyn toward the door to the common room.

Rowan and Tulip fell into step with Kaelyn between them, acting as pseudo guards for the tomboy’s self-consciousness against the inevitable attention that followed her anytime she did anything remotely girly. Kaelyn hated the stares and murmurs, the exclamations of “Blimey! Kaelyn’s got a dress on! I didn’t know you were a girl!” There was nothing worse than being called out when she was already uncomfortable, but the ball was a rare occasion and all her friends had really made her feel special…And her favorite person in the world would be waiting down there for her.

They stepped into the common room and Kaelyn winced at all the lounging students, wondering why she hadn’t just gone down in cat form, but to her surprise they were met with kind smiles and simple greetings of “You all look great!” before they passed into the corridor. Kaelyn stared back in wonder as the passage closed.

“I may have threatened them with disaster if anyone teased you,” Tulip said nonchalantly, and Kaelyn broke into unexpected laughter. Her friends could be pains, but they were seriously the best anyone could ask for.

The trio made their way down the staircases to the Great Hall, and Kaelyn grew more and more thankful that Andre hadn’t tried to put her in heels. Her nerves skyrocketed as they neared the noise emanating from the Great Hall, and she would have hesitated if her friends hadn’t forced her through the large double doors and into the glittering room, where all three of them gasped collectively. The ceiling twinkled with its reflected imagery of the evening stars, and the candles and music enhanced the décor so splendidly that it felt far more magical than any of them would have believed a bunch of hand cut crafts could look. Kaelyn was breathless and bursting with pride at what Penny had conceived, and that was the thought that suddenly tore her from the spectacle and had her scanning the room for a sign of the girl who’d promised to meet her there, before a voice cut through the flow of the music.

“Wotcher, Kaelyn! Smashing outfit!” Tonks grinned and edged in next to her, addressing Rowan and Tulip before turning her mischief back to the brunette. “So you look impossibly giddy and anxious all at once. Appropriate. She’s here. She just keeps getting pulled aside to fix things. A missing centerpiece, a smashed corsage…she wants it perfect.”

“Well I think she managed that. I’m blown away, really.” Kaelyn turned her head again, not wanting to be impolite, but really needing to see that familiar smile and the promised twirling dress. Tonks only grew more amused and decided to push a bit further, possibly to see how far she could go before the girl would faint from sheer anticipation.

“You know she hasn’t stopped talking about you all day. About chatted my ear off. Kaelyn’s hair, Kaeyn’s eyes, Kaelyn’s lips, Kaelyn’s…” Kaelyn’s cheeks were certainly reddening by the second, but they wouldn’t know what other features the blonde supposedly fixated on because Rowan suddenly nudged them sharply and tilted her head at the doors.

All their heads turned, and Kaelyn’s pulse skipped as she spun to greet Penny…then felt her breath leave her completely as she caught sight of her date for the first time. _‘Oh my gosh, my date!’_ her brain screamed unbelievingly at her. Penny’s head was literally crowned by twin plaits beginning seamlessly somewhere at her brow and wrapping around to meet in the back. Blonde ringlets tumbled down each side of her face, the rest of her hair flowing loosely down her back. Her skirt matched her golden hair and flowed with her as she moved, layered with waves of gauzy fabric that definitely looked like they would be good for twirling. Her top was pristinely white and sleeveless, trimmed with silver and showed just enough of her midriff to be very distracting for her nervous date. She wore bands on her wrist and a simple bead necklace that pulled the entire look together into something very Olympian, and the Ravenclaw was reminded strongly of the goddess Aphrodite and pondered the idea of an angel ascending into godhood. She’d paint the beautiful girl, if she had any knack for it (she didn’t), but wondered briefly if Penny would be willing to pose long enough to let Kaelyn commit the image to her sketchbook. She was working hard at not staring as Penny approached her with a dazzling smile.

“Kaelyn…wow. You look amazing!”

“I do? Look at you! I mean, I feel like I need to sit by a column and feed you grapes or something.” Kaelyn winced visibly and wanted to kick herself, but Penny just giggled and glanced to their amused friends.

“Apologies guys, I need to steal my date for a moment!” And she whisked Kaelyn away, leaving the others grinning after them. Penny stopped just short of the dance floor and paused to look Kaelyn over again. Her eyes were bright and contained something Kaelyn didn’t quite recognize, but the look was warm and made the brunette tingly all over.

Penny finally took a small breath and held her hands behind her back. “I’m sorry if this sounds soppy, but…I wanted to tell you, I feel like we were meant to be here together, like this. Like we did this big awkward journey over the past few days, kind of fumbling around each other…but in the end we made it and now you’re my date! I mean it’s crazy, in the best way, and you’ve never looked more perfect!”

Kaelyn’s smile was so wide it hurt. “I can’t believe it, either, and I feel the same way. You look beautiful, Pens. And that is _definitely_ a dress for twirling!” She looked her up and down again, making a concerted effort to not linger on certain features, and took a deep, steadying breath before meeting her eyes again. “I could have done without some of the decorating committee drama, though. Did I miss them announcing your name?”

“No, it hasn’t come up yet. Maybe after this song? Oh hold on, Professor Sprout’s waving me over. I’ll be right back.” She hurried away to fix another problem just as Tonks had described, and Kaelyn gazed wistfully after her.

“You do like to watch her go, don’t you…” The voice startled her and Kaelyn whirled back with a guilty look, relaxing as she took in red hair, handsome features, and a smug smile.

“Oh, Bill! You made it!” _‘And you startled me…’_

“Well I promised Rowan I would stop by. And blimey, you look fantastic!” He paused and glanced toward their Herbology professor, “But a certain cheerful Hufflepuff seems awfully preoccupied. Don’t tell me things didn’t work out with your date.”

Kaelyn bit her lip and smiled, her eyes following the same path his had gone. “No, it did. She just had to check on some last detail with the decorations, I think. She looks _incredible_.”

“Ha! I told you.” Bill grinned cheekily, bringing her attention back to him. “In fact, I think nearly everyone told you!” Kaelyn looked sheepish but happily took the teasing, for what it had all amounted to.

“Oh, hey Bill!” Penny’s voice floated through the music and Kaelyn turned adoringly at the sound.

“Hi Penny. I was just telling Kaelyn how great she looks.”

Penny looked as if she were sizing him up. “Bill Weasley, are you trying to steal my date?”

“I would never be naïve enough to think that possible,” he chuckled.

“It wouldn’t matter, because I’m not letting her out of my sight again tonight. And I _will_ duel you over it.” She wrapped her arm around Kaelyn’s waist and pulled her into her personal space, playing possessive, and Kaelyn looked for all the world like she may pass out from sheer ecstasy.

“Just don’t squeeze her too tight. She looks near passing out already!” Kaelyn couldn’t help but join their laughter, and they probably would have continued chaffing her if Dumbledore’s cheery voice hadn’t called them all to attention.

The wizened Headmaster smiled around the room as everyone quieted down. The mirth in his face was evident, so that no one could doubt he enjoyed a good soiree as much as the students he was addressing. “Good evening to you all! I hope you’re all having a wonderful evening! I would just like to take a moment to recognize Penny Haywood, head of the decorating committee, and the group of students she organized to add such marvelous adornments for the occasion. I must say, the Great Hall has never looked so stellar! Congratulations on a job well done. Enjoy the ball, everyone!”

There were applause and whistles, and Penny squealed and hugged Kaelyn as tightly as she could. Bill clapped politely but gave Kaelyn a cheeky wink, about to resume teasing her for her previous hesitancy, when they were interrupted yet again.

“Hi everyone!” The new voice was both sugary sweet and condescending, and they looked in surprise at the owner. Penny looked far beyond flabbergasted.

“Emily? What are you even doing here?”

“Oh, just seeing if your theme looked better than mine would have.” The redhead glanced around the room, judgement written all over her face. “…It doesn’t...But mostly, I was looking for Bill and saw him walk in here. I couldn’t think what interest he could possibly have in this affair.”

“Looking for me? Why?” Bill said doubtfully.

“To rescue you from these kids so we can spend some time together.”

“Kids? We’re not that much younger than you, Emily.” Kaelyn rolled her eyes, already tired of the unwelcome intrusion, but Bill was too baffled to let it go.

“ _You_ want to spend time with _me_ , Emily?”

She smiled haughtily. “Yes, of course! I made a mistake rejecting you, Bill. And I don’t make mistakes often. So let’s get away from this Celestial Ball nonsense you’ve gotten involved in. We can go to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer. What do you say?”

“Are you kidding?” Bill scowled. “Not if you were the last witch on the planet, Emily! It was one thing when you were rude to me, but then you were horrible to my friends, and all over this ‘Celestial Ball nonsense!’ Now if everyone will excuse me, I see Rowan.” And Bill marched away, without a single glance back.

Emily stared blankly after him. “Bill would…rather spend time with Rowan Khanna…than me? Even if I were the last witch on the planet?”

Kaelyn couldn’t resist the word association. “Wasn’t _planets_ your decorating theme, Emily? I much prefer Penny’s stars.” Kaelyn also couldn’t find it in her to feel sorry for the snobbish girl, but Penny took the Gryffindor gently by the arm and led her to the door.

“Come on, I’ll walk you out.” Kaelyn followed without another word, bristling with the need to put Emily further in her place, when Penny stopped at the entrance and smiled her most endearing smile. “…and by the way, Emily, nice hair.”

The redhead gawked. “Now I can’t tell if you mean that sincerely or not!” Penny just smiled politely and turned back to her date. Kaelyn was clutching her sides with laughter as the spurned girl hurriedly excused herself.

“Oh my gosh her face! You took the wind right out of her!”

“No, Bill did that. I just made a final point. I don’t think she’ll come back.”

Kaelyn looked to the door again, slowly recovering from her laughing fit. She was glad to see Emily go, but… “Still, I’m sorry you had to see her at all. She really has a lot of nerve, showing up to make trouble during the ball. It’s your night!”

“No,” Penny leaned in close and slipped her arm into Kaelyn’s again, “It’s our night. Now come dance with me.”

Finally, they moved to the dance floor and kicked the evening into gear. Kaelyn really wasn’t much of a dancer, but Penny made it too much fun for her to care. They frequently ended up in sort of a huddle with Tonks, Tulip, and even Merula, moving to the beat and laughing when Penny had Kaelyn twirl her around to watch her skirt float gently back into place. Rowan and Ben joined them a few times and even made it out for a couple of slow dances, but Kaelyn would dodge, abashed, to the punch bowl or their table every time a slow song came up. Penny pouted a bit but seemed understanding, and Kaelyn always let her pull them back afterwards when the tempo picked up again.

It was at least the tenth time they’d fled the dance floor when it seemed Penny wasn’t going to take it quietly anymore. “Look, even Andre and Barnaby are out there. And Dumbledore and McGonagall! Come on, Kaelyn, it’s not like I’m expecting you to waltz.”

“I know, it’s just…well, no one’s looking when everyone’s just out there having fun. But now, half the room is watching.” She glanced away and repressed a _‘And I learned last night that I have no idea what to do when you’re pressed up against me.’_ She met Penny’s gaze after another moment, suddenly worried. “Are you upset with me?”

“What? Don’t be ridiculous. I just think you’re missing out. That’s all.” She reached up and twirled a loose brunette curl around her finger, leaning tantalizingly close again, and Kaelyn wondered if her friend was actually trying to tempt her into action.

_‘Why do physical interactions have to be so exasperating? It’s like she’s flirting, but she’s always like this. She can’t always be flirting, right? I can’t read her at all.’_ But then Penny’s hand was in hers again and tugging as a new song came on, and they rejoined their friends, where Penny and Tonks continued to show off some muggle moves they’d tried teaching them earlier. It was high energy and full of laughter, and it was hard to know how long they’d all been at it by the time their friends started excusing themselves to sit or have a drink.

Finally it was just the two of them, laughing and hanging off each other, when the disembodied DJ’s voice called out to the crowd. “Last call, last dance fourth years! Something nice and slow to wind down the evening, let’s make it a good one!”

Kaelyn smiled good-naturedly, a little disappointed that the evening was coming to an end, and made to move from the starry dance floor back to their table when Penny grabbed her and spun her back into place.

“Nope, not this time.” Penny wrapped her arms around Kaelyn’s shoulders, pulling her close and resting their foreheads together. “This is last dance, we’re doing this.” Penny’s blue eyes made searing contact with green for a moment before slipping shut, and she nestled her face down into Kaelyn’s shoulder. Completely thrown off guard, Kaelyn tried to relax and keep her fingers from tracing the bared small of Penny’s back, but it was proving very difficult with the way the blonde’s own fingers were teasing through the loose curls at the nape of Kaelyn’s neck.

They swayed silently on the dance floor for a minute before Penny mumbled in her ear. “Thank you for asking me to come with you. I know you could have asked any of our friends, and I stayed so busy with everything, and you had the vaults to think about…it’s too bad Charlie needed another night of rest after being so sick.”

“You were really the only person I wanted to bring.” Kaelyn whispered truthfully. And did Penny clutch her a little tighter when she said that? Kaelyn had never felt more like a stereotypical teenager, a bit light and giddy, and she was sure she’d never been that happy before. Ultimately, she let her date’s confidence soothe her nerves, and allowed her hands to wander lightly over Penny’s lower back. She could feel the girl’s hot breath against her skin, and the slight brush of her nose and lips at the junction of her neck and shoulders. It made Kaelyn’s brain foggy and she nuzzled her own nose against the lobe of Penny’s ear and, receiving no protest, cuddled into her neck for the rest of the song. They moved apart as the last notes began to taper away, and Penny gazed at Kaelyn mischievously.

“See? That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

Kaelyn shook her head timidly but her face burned with heat. As usual, everything about Penny Haywood was completely intoxicating. She had been so close, her skin so smooth and warm under Kaelyn’s fingers, and Kaelyn felt like she was under the effect of a very strong spell. The blonde’s lips were wonderfully full and pink, and Kaelyn found herself staring at them as she tried to clear her muddled head. _‘She’s my date, right? It shouldn’t be a big deal, I should be able to manage this.’_ She glanced up at Penny’s eyes and thought she saw heat there, as well, and was about to move in when a chipper voice butted in and Penny was whirled rapidly away from her. Kaelyn remained rooted to the spot, staring blankly ahead in disbelief as a Hufflepuff she recognized from Herbology began chattering excitedly to Penny about the decorations, and suddenly Dumbledore was speaking again and wishing them all a good night, and that perfect moment in time was clearly over, and she’d missed it. The dark haired curse-breaker was left very confused and profoundly disappointed, and meandered back toward their table, looking for any of their friends to fall back on. Finding no one, she picked awkwardly at the centerpiece and tried to swallow the emotions caught in her chest.

_“That was the worst, Kaelyn. You could not have come off less cool if you’d tried.”_ She stared bitterly at a goblet on the table, feeling her mood drop bit by bit along with her adrenaline, and wondered if she should go on back to her dorm. She was just about to turn to leave when a soft hand clutched tentatively at her arm. Penny had found her again, all frowning and pink-faced, and Kaelyn wondered if she shared the same level of disappointment.

“I’m sorry, Kaelyn, she just...I don’t know what she was thinking. Well actually, I know _exactly_ what she was thinking, but…” She sighed heavily and covered her face with a hand, lost for words.

Never content to see Penny with less than a smile, Kaelyn rushed to play it off. “It’s okay, thing happen. Um…I’ll walk you back?”

“That would be nice.”

******************

Penny leaned her head lazily on Kaelyn’s shoulder as they walked. The whole way, Kaelyn replayed the earlier scene in her head. ‘ _Did she want me to kiss her? I had just made up my mind I was going to try it, and that ridiculous girl messed it all up! Now I don’t know what to do.’_

It was all too soon before they neared the corridor for the Hufflepuff dormitories.

“Thank you for tonight, you were really wonderful.” Penny smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind Kaelyn’s ear. “But maybe next time don’t run away from all the slow songs.” Kaelyn laughed nervously as Penny hugged her again and pressed a lingering kiss to her cheek. “Really…” the blonde whispered near her ear, “This has been the best night of my life.”

“Mine too,” Kaelyn breathed. It was definitely true, nothing had ever come close, but still her mind was racing. She desperately wanted to kiss the sweet Hufflepuff, but Penny had kissed her cheek, so was that where it was supposed to end? She’d made several assumptions about their date and how she thought it would go and what it meant, but maybe she’d gotten the wrong impression? She was right back at not wanting to hurt their friendship, and Penny was smiling at her, but Kaelyn still couldn’t read the look and was beginning to think she might hyperventilate.

And Penny must have recognized her date’s growing panic, suddenly reaching forward and wrapping her in another hug, tight and comforting, humming softly in her ear. “Hey, you’re okay. I’m sorry if Natalie threw you off. I told you, this was _our_ night, and it’s been amazing. Don’t let her ruin it for you.”

Kaelyn accepted the grounding hug and returned it fiercely. ‘ _Natalie…’_ Was that the girl from Herbology who Rowan called “the eager Hufflepuff,” the one always trying to insert herself into their study area? It must have been, as no one else had gotten in the way that evening. Kaelyn nodded diffidently against Penny’s shoulder. It really _had_ been the best night of her life, and she wanted, _needed_ to remember it that way. And so she fixed her face with what she hoped was a convincing smile and pulled back to look her date in the face again. She didn’t need to kiss her to have a wonderful time with her, whatever that time may have meant for them.

Penny seemed pleased to see Kaelyn smile and stepped back, as though she could sense their proximity had added to her sudden tension. Instead, she took Kaelyn’s hands and squeezed them in her own, keeping eye contact between them. “We’ll have more time soon, okay? Not just this one night. I’ll see you in the morning.” Then she squeezed her hands again and let go, stepping back with a small wave. “Rest well.”

“Good night,” Kaelyn smiled, and Penny turned down the last corridor to her common room.

Kaelyn sighed and leaned against the stone wall, really only disappointed in herself, now going over the whole evening in her head. She wasn’t about to let anyone ruin the memory, but it was frustrating to go so quickly from thinking they might be a couple to feeling like she’d read everything wrong. Not wanting to be caught dawdling in the corridor by Merula or worse, she circled back and started the lonely journey back to Ravenclaw Tower. _‘We’ll have more time soon…Not just one night.’_ Kaelyn wasn’t even sure how to interpret that, but it seemed hopeful.

She arrived, exhausted, at the knocker and it droned out the riddle, “I hurt the most when lost, yet also when not had at all. I'm sometimes the hardest to express, but the easiest to ignore. I can be given to many, or just one. What am I?”

Kaelyn stared at the door in disbelief. Surely this was a cruel joke, but there it was. “Love…” The door opened and she stepped through with a murmur. “That was mean, knocker.”

On entering, she found everyone had already turned in, or they were at least occupied in their dormitories. Her own dorm mates had definitely called it a night, maybe expecting Kaelyn to not be back for some time. Somewhat relieved, she took the longest, coldest shower of her life before climbing into her four poster. She nodded off almost immediately to relive the evening in her dreams, where it turned out she was far more daring than her conscious self could ever be, snatching Penny back from Natalie and showing her right there exactly what the evening had meant to her.

*************************

The next morning Kaelyn woke and dressed in a hurry, torn between wanting to laze around and needing to avoid answering questions about the night before. Her dreams had been a bit too vivid and imaginative, and just thinking of them left her completely red-faced, so she fled the room with an excuse about being really hungry. Rowan was right on her heels but she nearly jogged down to the entrance hall, where they all but ran straight into Penny and Tonks coming up from the basement. Kaelyn couldn’t ignore her and threw caution to the wind, returning a giddy grin as Penny hugged her and laughed, “I had the best time with you last night! Thank you again.”

“You too! I’m so glad we went together. Send me an owl if you want to meet in the library later!” Kaelyn finished platonically, conscious of the eyes on them, then headed down the aisle between their house tables while Tonks and Rowan shared a brief look of complete shock.

The studious Ravenclaw hurried after Kaelyn and practically shoved her into a seat half way down the table. She stared at Kaelyn in bewilderment. “What was that?” she asked insistently.

“What do you mean?” Kaelyn shoved her back a little and spooned up a serving of eggs. It was way too early for her friend’s guessing games after such a long night.

“I mean that ‘Hi, I had fun, see ya!’ thing you just did. Kaelyn, I’ve seen Barnaby act sweeter than that with a fire crab. You and Penny danced all evening, she got you punch, you must have walked her back to the basement… You two should be proper together now but you just greeted each other with the standard Penny and Kaelyn awkwardly heated ‘we are both obviously not talking about this’ interaction.”

“You have a name for it?”

“When it’s been observed as many times as it has, it must be named.” Rowan stated sagely before continuing. “We were sure you two had gotten the point! There was no mistaking how happy you were to be there together, everyone could see it. I swore I even caught a little smirk on Professor Snape’s face when he saw her with you. After that whole evening, didn’t you at least kiss her good night before you came back to the common room?”

“No,” Kaelyn mumbled awkwardly and stared hard at her plate.

“Kaelyn!”

“Well it’s not like I didn’t want to!…I mean she made it very clear how happy she was that we were there; she even said next time we should skip committees and just get together for the dance. And I was _about_ to kiss her at the end of the last song, but some Huffepuff girl dragged her away at the last second. So I walked her back, and when we said goodnight, she hugged me and kissed my cheek and then just smiled at me a minute and I didn’t know what I was supposed to do! Then she said goodnight _again_ and headed for her common room. I think she thinks we went as friends…”

Just then, they were joined by Tulip, who ignored her plate and goblet long enough to shoot a disapproving look down the table. “Did I really just see you and Penny hug and not lock lips before going off to eat?”

“See?” Rowan turned right back to Kaelyn. “That was a completely unacceptable interaction after last night. I bet even Ismelda would have seen that much.”

“I didn’t want to jump to conclusions…”

Rowan sighed and nearly planted her face in her porridge. “The two of you are ridiculous, you know that? Both too nervous to go first, but Penny was giving you an in, and you ignored it because…I don’t even know why you would do that!”

“Well what about you and Ben?” Kaelyn rounded.

“Ben and I are just friends and _you’re_ just changing the subject.” Rowan crossed her arms defiantly. “I’m still not even sure I trust him outside of classes. But I saw that last dance and you and Penny were all over each other, apparently somehow without you understanding you were all over each other? I’m truly gobsmacked.”

Tulip snickered, “You looked like we’d have to blast you apart with a knockback jinx. Your hands were everywhere _but_ her actual arse and she was loving every second. If it had been me, I’d have kissed her until she couldn’t breathe.”

Kaelyn was about to strongly object to that mental image when Andre leaned in from across the table. “Okay seriously, are we still having this discussion? Penny wants you, girl. And I guarantee you, Tonks is saying this same stuff about you to her right now.” He pointed down the Hufflepuff table to where Tonks was animatedly waving her hands about, and a flustered looking Haywood was standing, toast in mouth, and turning to go. She cast a short look back and locked eyes with Kaelyn for a second before a fresh-faced Charlie knelt into Kaelyn’s view to ask about catching up that evening. The others groaned in frustration, but with everyone else pressing her, Kaelyn jumped at the chance to engage with Charlie’s obliviousness and refocus on the vaults. She had plenty of time to daydream about Penny later.

But that evening, Kaelyn’s preoccupation with Penny’s feelings took a very big step backward when her vault meeting was interrupted by the threatening wizard, and she realized she may have been within moments of losing her life to a boy she considered a close friend. Kaelyn wanted to believe Ben was truthful and being controlled somehow, but it was clear that the time for fantasies was up, the end of term was at hand, and she had to get into that next vault before anyone else closed in on her.


End file.
